Amor y Odio
by Ellaesazul
Summary: Leenla, es sorpresa:
1. Chapter 1

I Capitulo

-Gane- dijo Remus felizmente por haberle ganado en ajedrez a Sirius como siempre-Admite que soy el mejor-sonrió.

-Lunático-pronuncio despacio-nunca admitiré algo que no es cierto.

-Envidia-aclaro Peter.

-Muy bien dicho-lo felicito Remus para después guiñarle el ojo derecho.

-Ya, callaos-les grito James desde su cama.

-Aún es temprano- dijo Black, ayudándole a Remus acomodar de nuevo las piezas-Y ya no hables en otro idioma-rio.

James rio, se levantó de su cama y dijo:

-En 4 semanas será luna llena, Lu-

-Lose-

-Pero estaremos contigo-dijo Peter quitando a Sirius de una silla para jugar el.

-Gracias chicos enserió, les…-

-Nada de agradecimientos lobito-le dijo Sirius despeinándole el cabello.

-Quiero…dormir-pronuncio detenidamente Peter.

Los 4 iban caminando, tan juntos, como siempre Peter y Remus en las orillas, ''Sardinas'' diría Pamela Hale de Ravenclaw, como lo hace cada vez que los mira.

-No debiste desvelarte-

-Lo se Lupin-rodo los ojos-pero Sirius me obligo a jugar ajedrez todo la noche, solo para hacerme perder y subir su ego-los demás rieron.

Llegaron al comedor, y se sentaron en la larga mesa que les correspondía como siempre.

-James-dijo una chica de Hufflepuff detrás de él.

-¿Si?-

-Quería preguntarte, si querías ser mi pareja de baile en Halloween-sonrió tímidamente.

-Ni siquiera te conozco, pero…-James no alcanzo a terminar su oración y la chica salió corriendo mientras lloraba y atraía la atención de todo el comedor.

-Genial Potter, ¿no te cansas de lastimar a chicas?-hizo una pausa, haciendo una cara como de acordándose de algo- pero claro, se me olvidaba, eres el gran buscador de nuestro equipo y tienes más derechos que los demás-sonrió sarcásticamente la dueña de la voz, que estaba a un metro de distancia de él.

-No te metas Thompson-le grito Sirius.

-La plática es con él, no contigo Black-

-Pues deberías aprender de tus consejos-le dijo James algo fastidiado.

Ellie los miro enfadada, luego se giró violentamente con sus amigas, dando por terminada la charla.

-Esa chica me tiene harto-

-A todos Peter, a todos-dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros 3.

-Chicos, hablando de Halloween, ¿Qué haremos esta vez?-dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

-Maduren-

-Lu, es nuestro último año-

-Por eso mismo Canuto, es nuestro último año, y deberíamos ser normales por primera y última vez-dijo mientras se comía rápidamente el ultimo trozo de su plato para después darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y levantarse de su asiento-ahora con su permiso, los veo en pociones.

-Nuestro niño está creciendo James-

-Lose Sirius-suspiro-Frank acércate-dijo James de sorpresa, sin dejar de mirar por donde había salido su amigo.

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Quieres ganarte 10 galeones?-

-Claro, ¿Qué deseas?-sonrió.

-Quiero que vayas a Hogsmeade y compres variedad de bromas-dijo por primera vez mirándolo-Dile al que te atienda, que te mando Potter-sonrió de lado.

-A sus órdenes mi sr.-bromeo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Frank, si no fueras novio de Alicia, (ya que nuestra primera regla es que las chicas van por debajo nuestros amigos), serias el quinto merodeador-le sonrió.

-Gracias James, pero Alicia es mi todo- sonrió y se levantó seguido de Alicia.

-Enserió, son mis mejores alumnos de mi clase, y les encargo que den mi clase, porque nadie me podrá sustituir, así que los dejo a cargo a ustedes, dile al Sr. Remus que gracias-decía el profesor Slughorn.

-No se preocupe profesor, yo le digo-decía Melody muy sonriente.

-Enserió, muchas gracias-dijo, y desapareció en la chimenea

Melody se sentó en el escritorio y suspiro, después se empezaron a escuchar pasos que iban a prisa, de repente se vio un Remus agitado en la entrada

-Lle….ge-dijo jadeando-miro al escritorio, después a los lados-¿Y Slughorn?-pregunto

-Se acaba de ir hace 2 minutos-respondió sin darle mucha importancia al tema

-¿Qué era lo que nos tenía que decir?-

-Ah-dijo viéndolo a los ojos-Pues nos dejo a cargo por que no podrá dar clases hoy otra vez-miro sus uñas comprobando si estaban bien pintadas

Hubo un gran silencio:

-Melody, sé que no nos llevamos, pero-hizo una pausa para suspirar-somos prefectos y los mejores de las clases, debemos dejar atrás todo, es el último año, empiezan los EXTASIS-

-Mira Remus, eres un merodeador…-la interrumpió

-Amo a mis amigos, sé que son algo inmaduros, pero debemos ser serios en las cosas de estudio-

-No puedo, hice una promesa, no debo tener ningún tipo de trato con ningún merodeador-hizo una mueca-Lo siento Remus-

-Melody, sé que Thompson te hizo prometer eso-rodo los ojos-pero entiende, tal vez todos nos caigamos mal, pero son cosas de estudio…-

-Ok, está bien, tú ganas, pero que no se entere ni Lily y mucho menos Ellie-

-Está bien-sonrió

Empezaron a llegar los demás.

-¿Y el profesor?-pregunto Margaret de Hufflepuff

-Tuvo que salir urgentemente, y nos puso a cargo-

-Que novedad- se aflojo la corbata-La perfecta prefecta Melody la ponen a cargo-rio con ganas junto con sus amigas y se desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa-Ya estoy harta de que te pongan a ti a cargo, solo porque eres la favorita de el-se lamio los labios-La Santa Melody-

-Déjala en paz demonio-le grito Ellie

-La santa Melody, la santa Melody, santa, santa Melody-canto siguiéndola sus amigas

Margaret era una anti-rosa, fumaba y tomaba en su tiempo libre, vestía como rockera (cuando no llevaba el uniforme), aunque era guapa, Sirius siempre andaba besándose en los rincones de Hogwarts con ella.

-Siéntate Spinnet, y ahórrate tus comentarios-le grito Melody

-A mí no me callas-contesto agresivamente

-Claro que si-

-Pues a mí no-

Margaret saco la varita y apunto hacia Melody-Wing…-

Pero Melody fue más rápida-_Expelliarmus_-grito-Y 5 puntos menos para Hufflepuff por tratar de hechizar a una prefecta-le entrego la varita a Remus, este ultimo la tomo, y la puso en el escritorio.

-Santa Melody, santa, santa Melody-

-Deja de cantar Peter-lo regaño Remus, mientras subían escalones para dirigirse a la sala común

-Es pegajosa- se defendió- a veces adoro demasiado a Margaret-agrego

-Porque crees que nunca la he dejado de buscar, me excita que rompa las reglas-dijo un Sirius sonriente

-¿Iremos a Hogsmeade?-pregunto Remus

-No, ya le encargué los artículos de broma a Frank-

-Aparte mañana es el partido de quidditch-

-Exacto Peter, por eso le encargué eso a Longbottom-

-James, debes estar muy preparado, es contra Slytherin-anuncio con voz alta Remus deteniéndose enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda (o señora Gorda), haciendo que también sus amigos se detuvieran

-Todo estará bien Lu, solo mientras _Quejicus _no me hechicé durante el partido-dijo con algo de odio

-Ese malnacido-espeto Sirius

-¡LOS MERODEADORES!-gritaron 3 chicas que salían del retrato

-Ay dios, ahí viene Lucy y su grupo-susurro James

Lucy era como la mejor amiga de los merodeadores, aunque también era la Jefa del Club de Fans de Los Merodeadores, está enamorada de Peter, siempre anda arreglando cosas para sus integrantes para que tengan trato con sus 4 amigos populares

-Chicos-hablo la tal Lucy, miro detrás de ella viendo a sus 3 amigas, levantando el pulgar de su mano izquierda

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-Le he prometido a las chicas que bailaran con ellas en el baile de Otoño-sonrió-Obvio que tu conmigo Peter-exclamo coquetamente y mordiéndose el labio

Peter sonrió tímidamente-Claro, como tú lo desees Lucy-

Lucy y sus amigas bajaron por las escaleras, las 3 acompañantes de ella no dejaban de mirarlos

-Remus, ¡te adoro!-grito una de ellas, después desaparecieron a la vista de ellos

-A veces me dan miedo-susurro James

-Peter, enserio si no le haces caso, yo me la hecho-pronuncio emocionadamente Sirius

-Es mía Canuto-gruño Peter, los demás solo se limitaron a reír

-Helga de Slytherin tiene y la lanza, ¡NO!-exclamo Frank Longbottom – 250 a 150 puntos, a favor de Slytherin-dijo tristemente

-Vamos James, ¡derríbalos!-grito Sirius desde las gradas, aturdiendo a los que estaban sentados a su alrededor.

-Malditos Slytherin-anuncio Frank, ganándose un golpe de la Profesora McGonagall-Es para hacer más jugoso el partido profesora-se defendió.

-¡Oh no!, una quaffle se dirige a James-casi todo el público cerro los ojos-Dios Santo, Marcus llego justo a tiempo para esquivarla, te lo agradecemos-dijo lleno de alegría.

-Los dos buscadores han visto la snitch-dijo emocionado Frank

-Tu puedes Dereck, tumba a Potter si es necesario-grito con todas sus fuerzas Regulus

Los buscadores de cada equipo se dirigían a la snitch de lado contrario, la snitch freno de repente, sorprendiendo a Dereck y a James provocando que estos chocaran entre sí, y caer al suelo

-¡James!-grito Lucy desde su lugar, algunas seguidoras de los merodeadores chillaban.

-Levántate inútil-gritaban algunos de Slytherin, según ellos apoyando a su buscador.

Los dos se levantaron, Dereck miro asustado a Potter, que aún no se enderezaba bien, se puso de pie deprisa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantando triunfalmente su brazo izquierdo, en su mano tenía la snitch.

-¡Sí!-empezaron a gritar algunos de Gryffindor

-Imbécil Potter-se escuchó un grito de Ravenclaw (suponiendo que era uno que odiaba a Gryffindor o a los Merodeadores).

-Eres el mejor Potter-exclamo Marcus mientras lo cargaba con otros dos.

-Lo sé-presumió, mientras recibia apretones de mano de las personas que alzaban sus brazos desde abajo para alcanzarlo.

-¡¿Quién es el mejor?-grito Sirius para animar a la gente.

-¡Potter!-gritaron todos.

-¡Más fuerte!-

-¡Potter!-

Lily Evans que estudiaba mientras sus compañeros de casa celebraban, hacia muecas de disgusto a escuchar tanto relajo. Todos empezaron a salir de la sala común, otros a sus dormitorios, solo quedaron los merodeadores, Frank, los demás del equipo entre otros, como Jack de segundo curso, que era fan de los Merodeadores, quien gritaba con sus amigos de pura alegría.

-Recuerdas como te iba a pegar la quaffle…-decía Frank a James

-Si no hubiera llegado yo, ya serias papilla-dijo Marcos con un aire de ''Soy el mejor''.

-Iba a esquivarla con un gran giro-sonrió -Pero quisiste hacer tu numerito-bromeo James

-James siempre será el mejor-dijo Jack

-Ves, los niños dicen la verdad-todos reían

-Se pueden callar-grito enfadada Lily-Desde la tarde no me dejan estudiar-

-Dios mío-suspiro Sirius y rodo los ojos

-No seas aguafiestas Evans, ve a la biblioteca-espeto James

-Vámonos Lily, no les hagas caso-le susurro Melody

-Hazle caso a tu amiga Evans-le anuncio Sirius

Ellie se levantó, seguida de Melody y Lily, antes de salir por el retrato

-Me encanta Hogwarts, pero ya estoy harta de ustedes- y salió


	2. Chapter 2

2 Capitulo

-Yo pensé que él era tan bueno-sollozaba Jill de Hufflepuff

-Lo sé, eso piensan todas Jill, por eso nosotras las odiamos, ¿a qué si chicas?-pregunto Ellie a Melody y Lily, que solo asintieron, viendo con lastima a la chica.

-Es que es tan irresistible, cuando camina, su melena se mueve a los lados, como una danza, siempre tan despeinado pero eso lo hace ver tan _sexy_-suspiro-pero pensé que me diría que sí, fue tan cruel-y puso sus manos en su cara, soltando lágrimas a no más poder.

-Ya no te mortifiques, hay chicos mejores que Potter-continuo Ellie

-Además, Potter no es tan guapo, y es arrogante-asqueo la lengua Lily

-Exacto, y no olvidemos a su amigo Sirius, se cree la gran cosa-

-Buen punto Ellie, Peter siempre siguiéndoles y arremedándolos, pero se ve tan bobo, y Remus, a veces también es un testarudo-bufo Melody

-Y dime Ellie, ¿Regulus besa bien?-Jill había pronunciado las dos palabras (o al menos dos palabras de la rama de donde provenia la palabra ''besar'' seguido de Black) Ellie solo negó con la cabeza

-No recuerdo, fue a la edad de los 14 años-dijo rodando los ojos, aunque nunca se había preguntado a sí misma, ¿Black besaba bien en aquel entonces?

-Aun no logro entender esa historia-comento Irma, mejor amiga de Jill

-Él se tomó una poción multijugos, haciéndose pasar por el novio de Ellie, porque iban a robar algo del cuarto de Bernan (novio de Ellie en ese entonces), supongo que robo algo para lar artes oscuras, ella se lo encontró por accidente saliendo de la sala común de Ravenclaw y pues lo beso, en ese momento a Black se le termino el tiempo de la poción, y al abrir los ojos Ellie, se topó con la cara con el hermano de su peor enemigo-sonrió apresurada Melody dando como a terminar la plática-Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, podían retirarse, tenemos cosas que hacer-continuo

-Bueno, gracias por todo-les sonrieron las Hufflepuff para después salir

Melody y Lily se giraron a ver a Ellie, quien estaba consumida en sus pensamientos.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Nos vemos en el comedor-le grito a Melody-Solo iré por Bernan-agrego_

_-Ahí te esperamos-le contesto Lily_

_Camino buscando la sala común de su novio, de Ravenclaw, hoy estaba decidida a darle lo que quería Bernan, lo vería, y lo besaría, entregándole su primer beso, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada, a un metro de distancia de su destino vio salir a quien buscaba, camino silenciosamente deprisa hacia él, noto que iba saliendo de espaldas, se puso detrás de él, y cuando él se giró…_

_-¡Dios!-exclamo Bernan-me asustaste Thompson-_

_-¿Thompson?-pregunto confundida_

_-Digo, Amor-se corrigió_

_Sonrió alegremente, dejando confundido a Bernan_

_-Qué lindo eres-sonrió-ahora me dices amor-suspiro-eres el mejor- y le planto un beso-el beso tuvo algo inexperto por los dos muchachos, ya que eran primerizos, ella sintió que el la sostenía de la cintura y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, al terminar el beso, vio el rostro de su novio, el cual ya no era , frente a ella, estaba unos ojos grises, y varios mechoncitos de color negro azulado estaban en la frente del hombre y estaba rojo como un tomate._

_-¡Black!-grito_

_-¡Thompson-le devolvió el grito_

_-¡Ellie!-se escuchó otro grito a un lado de ellos, nada más y nada menos, que su novio, parado mirándolos sin creer lo que veía, con 3 amigos detrás de él, negando con la cabeza al ver tal escena._

_-El…-miro asustada a su besador-Él era tu-_

_-No inventes tal cosa Ellie-le dijo ofendido Bernan_

_-Se habrá tomado una poción multijugos-explico_

_-Yo, ¿poción multijugos?- vacilo el azabache-ni siquiera soy bueno en pociones Thompson-la miro como si estuviera loca._

_Después de ahí nadie le creyó, más que sus amigos cercanos, pero obviamente nadie le creería que fue besada por Regulus Black, cuando se topaba con Sirius, el la evitaba, suponiendo que su hermano le había contado lo sucedido. Y como Sirius era un Black, hermano de Regulus, le declaro la guerra, pues aparte ya lo odiaba por su arrogancia, pero hubo un problema, se empezó a sentir atraída por Regulus Black, el más temido de Hogwarts._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Dos semanas habían pasado rápido, todos andaban a prisa porque el baile de Halloween (otoño), ya estaba a 6 horas de empezar, las muchachas ya tenían todo, pero aun así estaban nerviosas e histéricas, los muchachos estaban con un aire de ''seré el más galán en esta noche''.

-No olviden que es para divertirse, no una competencia de quien se mira mejor-había dicho Dumbledore en el banquete de Halloween (que se había hecho en la mañana, ya que decidió que habría baile, y que sería en la noche).

-Vístanse de los 3 mosqueteros-comento Peter

Habían estado enojados con Peter, se vestirían de las tortugas ninja (N/a: ya sé que en ese tiempo no existían (eso creo) pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa donde sean 4, lo siento:/), pero Peter había llegado al dormitorio con un traje de gala, que le había dado Lucy, ya que ella iba ir con vestido de novia, y le había cumplido el capricho de ser su pareja.

-No estaría mal-dijo James

-Pero los mosqueteros no llevan mascaras de carnaval-

-Sirius, una pareja de casados tampoco lleva mascaras de carnaval, pero Lucy compro unas-

En ese rato entro Remus

-Lobito, nos vestiremos de los 3 mosqueteros-le sonrió Sirius

Los miro, puso una cara de que algo olvido y cubrió los ojos con una mano-se me olvido decirles-dijo entre dientes, para después morderse un puño

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto nerviosamente James

-Iré del zorro-lo miraron sin entender

-La leyenda del zorro-dijo-la máscara del zorro-seguían iguales-ay, no importa, en la noche me verán-

-Genial, ahora nomas seremos nosotros dos-gruño Sirius

-Espera, podemos decirle a Frank que se vista con nosotros de los mosqueteros, Alicia podrá ser la dama en apuros, siempre hay una chica en apuros-rio

-Cierto vamos a decirles-abrieron la puerta para salir y se escuchó que Sirius murmuro:

-A veces siento que me cambias por Frank, James-dio un grito ahogado-no sé si ponerme celoso-

-Eres único Canuto-y rieron los dos, cerraron la puerta.

Remus le echo una mirada cómplice a Peter.

-A veces son extraños-dijeron a la vez

Ellie, Melody y Lily iban a su sala común, cuando escucharon a una parte del club de fans de los merodeadores gritando de emoción

-Irán de los 3 mosqueteros-decía Helga de Hufflepufff a una amiga de ella

-Pero lástima que Peter no, ira de pareja con Lucy-hizo una mueca

Abandonaron rápidamente el lugar, pues les molestaban que todas las chicas de Hogwarts hablaran de ellos cada vez que podían.

-Como corren las noticias de esos-bufo Ellie

-Lily-dijo una voz detrás de ellas, se giraron para ver quién era.

Era Snape, el que siempre acosaba a Lily solo para insultarla.

-¿Si?-contesto molesta

-Dado a que yo te conocí primero que todos los hombres, tengo derecho a que seas mi pareja de baile esta noche-le sonrio entre nervioso y triunfador

-¿Eso qué Severus?-se enfadó-Estoy harta que creas que tienes derechos sobre mí-

-Eres sangre sucia, yo sangre pura, así que puedo obligarte a lo que sea-siseo, al decir esto recibió una bofetada por ella, las amigas de Lily solo ahogaron un grito al escuchar esa palabra

-A ningún sangre pura le pones una mano encima-le dijo Regulus tomándola del brazo. Y ahí estaba el, tan guapo como siempre, con esos ojos grises como los de su hermano, pero no tenía aire de ser arrogante.

-Suéltala-le grito Ellie-la soltó, miro detenidamente a Ellie, dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido de Snape

-Esos slytherin-dijo enfadada Melody

-Lily…-empezó Ellie

-Así déjalo Ellie-dijo un poco agresiva-cambiemos de tema

-¿De qué iras esta noche?-pregunto rápidamente Melody

-De plebeya- sonrió pensativa

-¿Tu Ellie?-

-De gata-sonrió como si nada, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Lily-¿Tu Mel?

-De la escritora Jane Austen- sonrió triunfalmente

Melody, al igual que Lily, nunca había dado su primer beso, pero Melody a diferencia de su amiga, era muy enamoradiza, siempre soñaba en cómo dar su primer beso, a veces pensaba que como ya era grande, su beso no debía ser simple, si no, con algo de pasión, pero sus amigas les decía que bajara de las nubes.

-Oye Melody, ya serán los primeros exámenes-se mordido el labio Lily

-Tal vez, este año si le ganes…-Melody interrumpió a Ellie

-Ellie, nunca le podre ganar el-se detuvo, miro al suelo-Lupin siempre ha sido el mejor-dijo algo con odio

Melody y Lupin, desde el primer curso, siempre habían sido los mejores, pero desde tercer curso eso se convirtió en una competencia, y siempre llevando la victoria, Remus Lupin.

-Odio a los Merodeadores-dijo Lily, recordando que Potter siempre la sacaba de quicio con sus tonterías, le daban ganas de decirle que era un arrogante, presumido, inmaduro, pero ella no tenía el suficiente valor para gritarle a alguien, no le gustaba faltarle al respeto a nadie, siempre era Ellie la que le decía las cosas a él por ella, o a veces en casos Melody.

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, en el tercero ya habrá besos:), ya esta en procesamiento.

Besos!

_**Dana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

III Capitulo

-Hasta arriba Mel- decía una Ellie desesperada, mientras Melody le cerraba la cremallera de la espalda del disfraz de gata, traía el disfraz era negro, con escote, muy ajustado, haciéndole notar sus curvas, pechos y glúteos, ella traía su cabello suelto y planchado.

-Ya está-aplaudió Mel

-Gracias-sonrió

En ese minuto salió una pelirroja del baño:

-Con eso harás que los chicos te persigan como perra en celo, Ellie-

-¡Lily!-exclamo Mel-Te ves hermosa-Ellie la mira de arriba hacia abajo con un poco de envidia.

Lily, estaba con un vestido, no como princesa, si no, plebeya, tenía un corset rosa en el abdomen haciéndole notar sus curvas, la parte de abajo del vestido de color celeste no era esponjado, si no, liso, se había soltado su cabello pelirrojo, lo traía ondulado y largo.

-Gracias, tu igual Mel-le sonrió

Ellie, quien estaba vestida de la escritora Jane Austen, tenía un vestido antiguo, tenía un listón grueso guindo en su cintura, su vestido era blanco, con bolitas dibujadas de color guindo, su cabello lo traía recogido en una cebolla, dejando suelto unos pequeñitos mechones ondulados en su frente, y unos por las orejas.

-Bernan ira de lobo-sonrió coquetamente Ellie

Ambas amigas le sonrieron

-¿Trataras de recuperarlo?-

-Claro Mel- sonrió y giro al espejo para pintarse por décima vez los labios con un rojo pasión.

-¿Listas Chicas?-

-Siempre Lily-le contestaron a la vez sus amigas colocándose las tres su máscara de carnaval después salieron de su dormitorio.

Dos chicos estaban enfrente de un espejo, ambos estaban iguales, con una camisa con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y unos pantalones negros, sus sombreros, que llevaban una pluma pegada en la cima, una era de color roja (negra) y el otro azul (obviamente James), eso era lo único que los diferenciaba:

-¿Me miro bien?-pregunto uno

-Claro mi Cornamenta-sonrió-¿Y yo?-

-Mmm-lo miro detenidamente-espera-le quito el sombrero y lo despeino con la mano-Ahora sí, todo un mosquetero _sexy-_

Sirius lo miro, y le quito el sombrero a su amigo para hacerle lo mismo.

-Listo- le devolvió el guiño

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto un Remus vestido del personaje principal de_La leyenda del zorro._

-Llevan media hora frente a ese espejo-espeto un poco molesto Frank, que estaba vestido igual que ellos, solo que la pluma de su sombrero era roja.

-¿Y Peter?-pregunto Sirius notando la ausencia de su amigo

-Se acaba de ir hace 15 minutos porque Lucy le mando hablar-respondió un Remus molesto-¿Nos podemos ir?-

-Si-contestaron los mejores amigos a la vez.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, notaron que las 4 mesas ya no estaban, toda los alumnos bailaban, todos iban disfrazados y la mayoría con su antifaz o mascara. Le dieron la señal a Remus, este salió disparado hacia la multitud, de repente la música paro, se apagaron las pocas luces y Remus hizo un movimiento con su varita y salió una larga luz y la apunto hacia ellos, James en medio y Sirius, Frank en las orillas.

-_Sexys_- gritaban algunas chicas sabiendo de quien se trataban los tres muchachos que estaban detrás de esas mascaras.

-Merodeadores-gritaban chicos y chicas aplaudiendo, algunos decían comentarios negativos.

Después las pocas luces se prendieron, y la música siguió, pues ya habían echo su ''entrada'', bajaron las escaleras.

-Dios mío-exclamo James, haciendo que sus dos compañeros lo miraran-Miren-dijo mientras apuntaba a una muchacha vestida de gata-Es una diosa, miren como se mueve-

-Yo me voy con Alicia-dijo Frank mientras miraba a Sirius como si estuviera loco o enfermo.

-Es Thompson, no te hagas ilusiones-

-¿Thompson?-abrió los ojos como plato-Pues que buena esta-se mordió el labio

James lo miro raro, a veces su mejor amigo le daba miedo. Miro a Thompson quien estaba bailando con una plebeya, la muchacha agitaba su melena roja al bailar. _Evans_, pensó. Se le hacía tan hermosa, pero ella lo odiaba, y nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. -_Además, yo no soy solo de una mujer-_quito la vista de las chicas.

-Yo, iré por ahí- le dijo a su amigo.

-Claro, yo conquistare a esa gatita-

Después James se perdió entre la multitud.

Un Remus se encontraba aburrido enfrente de la mesa de bebida y botana, viendo a la multitud buscando a quien cazar.

-¿Aburrido?-le sorprendió una voz, miro a la chica, quien llevaba un vestido antiguo, con un antifaz de color celeste, un vestido blanco con un listón celeste grueso en la cintura, y con el cabello recogido, -_Hermosa_- fue lo primero que pensó.

-Si-suspiro-Y pues por lo visto no soy el único-

Rio ella-Lo sé-

-Así que el zorro-lo miro de arriba hacia abajo

-Y tú de Jane Austen-imito a la chica

-Eres el primero que sabe de quién estoy disfrazada-le sonrió

-A decir verdad, pensé que nadie sabría de que estoy disfrazado yo-rieron juntos

-¿Te gusta las historias de Jane?-le pregunto ella

-Sí, Orgullo y Prejuicio es mi favorita- Melody, se sorprendio nunca había visto a un hombre que le gustara su escritora favorita, ni que la novela favorita fuera Orgullo y Prejuicio, es más, ella no conocía a ningún hombre que leyera cosas asi.

-Igual la mía-

-¿De qué casa eres?-

-Gryffindor-se sorprendió a un mas-¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?-ahora pregunto el, que ya estaba un poco interesado en las coincidencias.

-Pociones-Remus pensó que había encontrado aquella chica que busco por años,

Eran tantas las similitudes. Era su chica ideal.

-Igual la mía-la miro con un brillo en los ojos.

La chica agarro un vaso y se sirvió un poco de ponche para después darle un sorbo.

-Adoro el ponche-

-Yo lo invente-bromeo el, causando que ella riera.

En eso, dos niños de tercer curso, pasaron corriendo, entre ellos, haciendo que se tambalearan, ella abrió los ojos como plato pues sin querer el vaso se le había zafado de la mano.

_¡Crash!_

Remus rápidamente se agacho para recoger el vaso, ella al mismo tiempo que él, pero sin saber, se agacho para lo mismo, el apenas toco el vaso, cuando sintió una mano tocando la suya, levanto su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro más hermoso de Hogwarts, esos ojos verdes, con un brillo nunca visto en otras.

-Lo..siento-se disculpó ella

Aun no se enderezaban.

-No, no lo sientas-le susurro.

Melody sentía el aliento cerca de su rostro, esos ojos color dorado con aquel brillo.

Ella siguiendo sus instintos, le cogió la mano a su ahora enamorado, dejando el vaso donde había caído, haciendo que este la siguiera, salió lo más rápido posible de la fiesta y entro en un pasillo, pasaron por varios de ellos hasta encontrar la primera aula que encontraron sus ojos.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, y el la cerro echando una última mirada para ver si no estaba alguien cerca, la cerro, se giró para ver a la chica, pero no alcanzo, ya que sus labios habían sido capturados por los de _su_chica.

El beso primero fue tierno, y lento, se separaron un poco.

-Sé que es tan rápido, pero déjame decirte que eres mi chico ideal-rio ella nerviosamente, sin obtener respuesta, se separó de él, quien tenía los ojos como de no entender- Perdón, fui una tonta, me ilusione fácil, siempre me pasa y como vi que tenías tanto en común conmigo…- se giró y dio unos pasos- que vergüenza- camino deprisa hacia la puerta la abrió, pero esa se cerró de nuevo fuertemente.

Miro un brazo a lado de ella detenido en la puerta, se puso frente a él, para decirle algo, pero ahora fue el quien le capturo sus labios.

-Déjame decirte, que eres también mi chica más buscada-le susurro-No huyas-

Y se besaron de nuevo, pero ahora con pasión, como si nunca hubieran besado o tuvieran años en no besar.

Él le cogió los muslos para cargarla, y ella, ya imaginándose lo que pretendía el, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, sin parar de besarse, la llevo hasta el escritorio, cuando la dejo se separó de ella solo para dedicarse a tirar lo que había en el mueble, después continuo con su trabajo, ella le desabrocho los primeros cuatro botones de la camisa negra, dejando a la vista el pecho de él, ella empezó a tocar lo que había sido descubierto por ella.

El al sentir las manos de ella en su pecho, sintió un escalofrió. Dejo de besarla, lamio sus labios y se puso a darle pequeños besos a su cuello, ella soltó un suspiro.

Ellie y Lily bailaban con mucha energía, Lily agitaba su melena, estaba tan emocionada, que no se dio cuenta que su amiga había dejado de bailar, hasta que la tomo del brazo.

_-Auch_-exclamo la pelirroja-¿Qué haces?-la cuestiono

-Mira-apunto a una pareja, Lily miro en donde apuntaba el dedo de su amiga, hasta que se encontró a Bernan y a una chica bailar muy pegaditos.

-Hazlo sentir celos-le aconsejo su amiga.

Ellie empezó a buscar al chico más cerca que tuviera, entonces lo encontró, bailando con una chica rubio de ojos azules, nada más y nada menos estaba Regulus Black.

-No, Black no-le dijo la chica cuando capto que era lo que veía su amiga.

-Sí, le calara más sabiendo que fui con el que me di mi primer beso-sonrió de lado

Se acercó a la pareja, y quito a la chica de un golpe, la chica iba a responder pero Lily se le puso enfrente, retándola, la chica enfadada dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Ellie le empezó a bailar seductoramente a Regulus, quien respondió, pues no sabía de quien se trataba. A Ellie ya no le importaba Bernan, solo le importaba Regulus, el hombre más callado y temido de Hogwarts.

Regulus la atrajo hacia él, pegando su cadera con la de ella, ella empezó a frotar su cadera con la de él, el tan excitado, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo por un pasillo.

Lily sin creer lo que vio sus ojos, los trato de seguir, pero algo la sostuvo de la cintura.

-A ti te andaba buscando-le siseo una voz, pero no tardo en saber de quien se trataba.

-Dejame en paz Severus-le ordeno

-No, eres mía-

-Pero soy _sangre sucia,_recuérdalo-lo miro enfadada

-Una _sangre sucia_ muy linda-la intento besar, ella cerro los ojos, pero el beso nunca llego, y el brazo que la sostenía ya no lo sentía, abrió de golpe los ojos, y

El slytherin se encontraba en el piso, sangrando de la nariz, viendo hacia a lado de ella, se giró y nada más y nada menos, se encontraba James.

Entraron a un aula, Ellie sonriente, ya se imaginaba lo que se aproximaba, Regulus la beso, desesperadamente, pero el antifaz le estorbaba, se lo quito, dejando descubierto el rostro de Ellie.

-¡Thompson!-grito

-Si-le sonrió seductoramente. Trato de besarlo pero la empujo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu-

-¿Yo?-

-Si ya me tienes harto- la miro, ella no entendía-Desde aquel beso, no me dejas de mirar, siempre me desnudas con tu mirada-abrió los ojos al pronunciar la palabra desnudas.

-Sí, te gusto el beso…-

-No Thompson, yo _nunca_besaría a una _mixta -_siseo él. Mirándola con asco

Ellie estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-¡¿Entonces porque me seguiste el beso?-grito

-Seria porque yo no fui el desafortunado que te beso-le dijo el como si fuera algo sencillo de entender

-Eras tú, tus ojos grises…-

-No, quieres creer lo que quieres, sabes bien que no fui yo-

-Si-

-No, ¿Quién más tiene los ojos grises?-

-No lo sé-

-Oh no, sí que lo sabes-

-No…-

-Si el que estaba detrás de esa mascara no era yo…-

-No sigas-lloraba ella

-Si-siseo

-No-

-Era nada más y nada menos que mi hermano, Si…-

-No digas su nombre-le dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Sí, Sirius Black-

Ellie salió enojada del aula, entro entre la multitud, caminaba con pasos pesados, todos la miraban, pues estaba desmaquillada, con los ojos rojos.

Pues sí, Sirius Black, el enemigo de Ellie, había sido el dueño del primer beso de Ellie.

Black se encontraba con una chica de cabello negro, miraba a Ellie, pero de pronto vio que bailaba con su hermano, y que después desaparecían de la vista de todos-_Estúpido_- pensó

Así que le valió lo que hiciera aquella chica de labios rojos con su hermano, la olvido, y siguió bailando con la chica afortunada, estaba entretenido como se movía la chica, pero de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía girar bruscamente, enfrente de él se encontraba Ellie.

-Thompson, queri…-no término, pues Ellie lo había abofeteado dejándole la mejilla roja a más no poder.

Sirus se enderezo para tener una explicación, pero lo abofeteo de nuevo, haciéndolo enojar como nunca.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa?-le grito el enfadado

-Tú fuiste-

-¿¡Yo fui de qué?-no entendía a que se refería la chica, pero no se le quitaba el enfado

-El que me beso-

-¿Yo, besarte?-rio sarcásticamente-En tus sueños-

-No me refiero hace poco, si no, en tercer curso-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Sirius se calmó, nunca le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer, y se sentía culpable

-Lo hizo mi herma…-

-No mientas Black, Regulus ya me explico todo-se puso la mano en el estómago-Hiciste que quedara en ridículo-le dijo recordando lo sucedió con Regulus.

-Lo siento-

Todos miraban la escena.

-¿Lo siento?-pregunto ofendida-Es lo único que dices después de enterarme que eres el que me dio mi primer beso-

-¿¡Que más quieres que diga?-

-Serás un estúpido hijo de…-

Lo empezó a golpear como nunca, el la sostuvo.

-Vámonos de aquí, y la cargo con un solo brazo en la cintura, Ellie seguía golpeándolo.

Sin saber cómo llegaron, estaban en un aula, la puso de pie.

-Thompson-susurro

-¿Qué?-le dijo jadeando

-Te aseguro que no fue mi intención-

-Claro, no fue tu intención besar a una _mixta_, como dijo tu hermano-le espeto

-¿Qué?, eso te dijo el muy idiota, Ellie-por primera vez llamándola por su nombre-A mí no me importa eso, por qué crees que deje a la familia Black-explico

Ellie se soltó llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras gatita?-

-Yo quería a tu hermano- se tapó la cara

-A sí que ese es tu enojo-suspiro

-Nadie me había llamado así nunca, es un insulto-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Black vio el dolor en sus ojos, sin saber qué hacer, le acaricio el cabello, viendo que se dejó, se acercó a ella, y la abrazo, ella aceptando el abrazo escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

De pronto entraron Lily y James.

James estaba sentado en una banca, viendo como bailaban todos, muchas chicas se paraban a decirle que si bailaba con ellas, pero les negaba.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto una de Hufflepuff, la miro, era pelirroja, pero no, no era _ella._

_-S_i-acepto por primera vez

En cuanto se enderezo, vio algo que le llamo la atención. Su gran enemigo, molestaba a Lily. Dejo a la chica esperando, y entre toda la multitud, llego a su destino.

Vio que Snape trataba de besarla, entonces lo jalo del chaleco y lo hizo verlo, para después darle un golpe en el rostro, causando que el Slytherin sangrara de la nariz.

Snape salió huyendo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a la pelirroja

-No necesito que me salves Potter-

En eso vieron a Sirius y Ellie discutir, se miraron entre sí, después fueron con sus amigos, pero al llegar, ya no estaban.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto James desesperado

-Mira, el pasillo izquierdo-James busco, y vio a su amigo que traía cargada a la azabache mientras ella le tiraba manotazos. Corrieron hacia ellos.

-Si le hace algo Potter, te juro que te mato-le dijo enojada

-Evans, Sirius solo está jugando-rodo los ojos.

-De seguro entraron en la primera aula que miraran-espeto Lily

-Sí, siendo Sirius-rio James-Mira un aula-exclamo

-Pues qué esperas-le apuro-Ábrela-

-¡Melody-grito Lily-¿Qué haces aquí?-Mel se quitó el antifaz que traía puesta

-Es que vine a tomar un poco de aire, haya me sentí mareada-

-A tomar aire en una aula-dijo James como tratando de comprender

-Cállate Potter-

-Tu primero Evans-

Lily lo ignoro-Mel, Black se llevó a Ellie, hay que buscarlos-le dijo preocupada

-Si ahorita te alcanzo-Lily asintió, y cerró la puerta, vamos.

-Estaba con alguien-

-¿Quién?-

-Tú amiga-

-No-

-Sí, estaba nerviosa, y creo que vi a alguien atrás del escritorio-

-Déjate de estupideces Potter-

-Bueno-

Pero como quiera hizo dudar a Lily.

-Otra aula-exclamo Lily, abriéndola a la vez, y ahí estaban.

-Sirius deja…-pero no pudo acabar, la escena que vio enfrente a sus ojos desapareció, se puso todo negro, vio que todos daba vueltas.

James vio lo que le pasaba y la detuvo tomándola por la cintura.

-¡Lily!-grito Ellie

James la puso en el suelo.

-Ayúdame a desabrocharle el corset-

-¿Co…cómo?-titubeo James

-Desabróchaselos, anda ayúdame-

Con las manos temblorosas, ayudo a Ellie, y después vio el abdomen plano de la pelirroja.

-No podía respirar bien-comento Ellie

-Y luego corriendo-agrego Sirius

-Llevémosla a la enfermería- y salieron los cuatro de ahí.

Le termino de desabrochar la camisa, quedando solo cubierto los brazos de el (N/A-Se me olvido decir que la camisa de los Mosqueteros y de Remus son de manga larga), ella impresionada vio el cuerpo que había estado escondidos bajo la camisa, la beso de nuevo, ella acomodo sus manos en la espalda de él.

Remus subió la parte baja del vestido, dejando ahora las piernas de ella a su vista, empezó a recorrerlas con sus manos, Melody al sentir esto, gimió y le clavo las uñas a él en la espalda, causando un grito de él, ella se separó de él y miro su pantalón, y empezó a desabrocharlo, el solo la miro, pero no entendía porque aún no se quitaban el antifaz, Mel, logrando su objetivo bajo lo más que pudo los pantalones de él, lo miro y vio que él estaba a punto de quitarse el antifaz.

Pero algo lo detuvo, escucharon pasos cerca detrás de la puerta, él le hizo una seña de que no hiciera ni un solo ruido.

-Suéltame animal-gritaba una chica

-No, tú vas conmigo chiquilla-

Melody no pudo reconocer las voces las cuales ya no se habían escuchado, pero Remus que tenía más capacidades de escuchar a lo lejos por su problema de Licántropo, reconoció las voces, causando una pequeña risa de él.

-Hay que ayudarla-le dijo Melody, el negó con la cabeza.

-Conozco al chico, no es capaz de hacerle algo que no quiere, solo está haciendo enojar a la chica, le encanta eso-sonrió, la miro detenidamente, ella le sonrió coquetamente, se inclinó para besarla pero algo la detuvo nuevamente.

Ahora unas voces, furiosas:

-Si le hace algo Potter, te juro que te mato-

-Evans, Sirius solo está jugando-

Remus rodo los ojos.

-Lily-susurro Melody

Melody lo miro, pues se había separado de ella.

-De seguro entraron en la primera aula que miraran-espeto Lily

-Sí, siendo Sirius-rio James-Mira un aula-exclamo

-Pues qué esperas-le apuro-Ábrela-

El picaporte giro.

-Escóndete-le ordeno Melody a Remus mientras se acomodaba el vestido, él se puso detrás del escritorio.

Se abrió la puerta.

-¡Melody-grito Lily-¿Qué haces aquí?-Mel se quitó el antifaz

-Es que vine a tomar un poco de aire, haya me sentí mareada-

-A tomar aire en una aula-dijo James como tratando de comprender

-Cállate Potter-

-Tu primero Evans-

Lily lo ignoro-Mel, Black se llevó a Ellie, hay que buscarlos-le dijo preocupada

-Si ahorita te alcanzo-Lily asintió, ella y el azabache desaparecieron de la vista de Melody.

-Ya se fueron-no obtuvo respuesta-Hey-se acercó al escritorio

Remus se enderezo de pronto, asustando un poco a la chica.

-Johnson-susurro en un tono suplicante

-Si soy yo, no pensé que me conocieras-rio ella, sonrojándose un poco-Te toca decir quien ere…-

-Lo siento-susurro de nuevo, y se marchó deprisa sin explicarle nada a Mel, dejándola confundida en el aula.


End file.
